The Farm
by Lacey99
Summary: Mac and Harm goes through a difficult period, and now it's time to heal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harm and Mac's house

Belleville, Pennsylvania

Mac was in a deep sleep, but something was dragging her closer to consciousness. The phone, she realised, was ringing. She reached for it.

"Hello."

"Hi Mac, did I wake you?" Harm was immediately sorry he had called her. He was worried about her and wanted to check up on her, but he hadn't wanted to wake her.

"It's probably time to get up anyway." Mac stretched, but gasped when she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach.

"Mac, are you okay?" Harm jumped up from the chair he was sitting in at the airport. He was waiting on his plane to board so that he could be with his wife.

"I'm fine, I just forgot about my incision from the surgery." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she sat up. "When will you be home today?"

Harm relaxed a little. "Not too late I hope. Promise me you'll take it easy."

"I will." Mac promised.

"See you later." Harm waited until she had mumbled goodbye before he hung up.

Mac put the phone away. She looked around the bedroom. It was bigger then the one they'd had in San Diego and she had decided that she liked the new room better than the last. Her new home, Belleville, Pennsylvania. At least for the next six months.

How had they ended up there:

Three reasons:

A rushed wedding. (Although some would argue that it was about time they got married.)

Difficulties in their marriage. (Mostly because of the baby.)

A near death. (Her own.)

We will come back to this as we go.

They had promised themselves to one another for the rest of their lives about a month after they decided to get married. Harm had been in Washington D.C until his request for retirement came through about three months after their engagement. Mac had moved to San Diego as ordered and taken the command of Joint Legal Services, South West. It was during a long weekends leave that Mac and Harm gave their vows in front of their closest friends and family. A two day honeymoon followed in a hotel room, before Mac flew back to San Diego.

Harm joined her in San Diego as soon as he could and he had taken a job at a private law firm. Although he missed the Navy, he found his new job both fulfilling and challenging. He had more time on his hands than ever before and spent most of his free time up in Sarah, he had even managed to persuade Mac to join him a few times. The start of their marriage was a very happy one, but soon the problems started.

The baby.

It was their new mission in life. They wanted to create a baby Rabb/Mackenzie, and they did eventually succeed. In the creation anyway.

Their Doctor made it clear that creating a baby the natural way would never be a possibility for them, but there were options. After a year of artificial insemination, with breaks in between, they were about to give up, both of them tired of all the disappointments and the way they were slowly putting an end to their happy marriage. Harm wanted to stop trying and adopt, but Mac wanted to try some more. Mac had won that argument.

What happened:

They succeeded.

Someone died.

Someone almost died.

They had been married for two years when Harm's grandmother died. She had been out walking one morning, as she did every morning, after all she was very healthy for a woman ninety three at age. She was found by the creek, it looked as though she was sleeping soundly, but the truth was that her heart had just stopped.

Harm was devastated. He loved his grandmother, and even though he knew that she wasn't going to live forever, in a childish way he had hoped she would anyway.

His grandmother's death had made a change in their relationship, they were closer than they had been in a long time. The last time they had visited Grandma Sarah, almost five months before her funeral, they were constantly arguing and they barely talked unless they absolutely had to. At the funeral, ass they watched the casket disappear down into the hole in the ground Harm pulled Mac close and she relaxed against him, whispering in his ear that she loved him.

They had spent a few days after the funeral at his grandmother's farm, before they went back to San Diego determined to stop trying for a baby and consider other options.

They arrived at their house and Harm had carried their luggage upstairs to their bedroom when he heard Mac's painful cry. He found her on the floor, twisting in pain.

As they arrived at the hospital Mac was taken straight to surgery, leaving Harm to wait and see if he would suffer another loss.

He did suffer another loss, they both did.

They were both surprised to hear that Mac's pregnancy had caused a bleeding, a bleeding that would have taken her life had they arrived at the hospital only a few minutes later.

Without them knowing it, Mac had been pregnant. They had been expecting a child. However, they no longer expected that child.

Two weeks after the surgery, Mac was in her new bed, in her new room, in her new home.

Back to a week before this story started

Mac's hospital room

Mac gave Harm a slight smile when he entered her room.

"Good morning." He came over and gave her a short kiss. "How are you this morning?"

Mac shrugged her shoulders. "Better I guess. The Doctor is sending me home tomorrow."

Harm nodded as he sat down in the chair close to her bed. "I just talked to him actually. He will keep you on medical leave for at least three months though, so don't get any ideas."

"About that." Mac hesitated. "I talked to General Cresswell."

"Did you tell him that you'll be on medical leave for a while?" Harm reached for Mac's hand as he spoke.

Mac nodded her head. "I did." She chewed her lower lip. "I actually told him that I wasn't sure I'd be coming back to my position in San Diego."

Harm sat up straight. "You what?"

"I told him that I was leaving the Corps." Mac saw that Harm was about to say something so she tugged his hand. "Let me finish."

Harm hesitated, but decided that his million questions could wait until she had said what she wanted to say.

"I need a break Harm, from work and San Diego. Just some time to get some perspective. I told the General that, but I also told him that I might be needing more time than just my medical leave. He understood and told me to take the three months first, and then I could make a decision about staying or leaving the military after that. Sturgis will be taking over my position." Mac tugged harder on Harm's hand and he joined her on the bed. "What do you think?"

Harm kissed her hand. "As long as your decision about leaving the Corps isn't going to be a rushed one, I support you all the way."

Mac smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For understanding." Mac pulled him close. "I just need some time."

Harm held her carefully, scared that he might hurt her. "But Mac, what you said about leaving San Diego...

She leaned away from him. "I was thinking about staying at your grandma's farm. I know I can't ask you to come with me, you have work, but you could join me there whenever you can."

Harm nodded with relief, he had been worried that she wanted time away from him as well. "We'll figure something out.

And Harm did figure something out, or his boss did. Harm would work from Belleville as much as he could and he would travel to San Diego whenever he was needed there.

And that was how they ended up in Belleville.

Harm had accompanied Mac to his grandmother's house the day after she had been released from the hospital. Mac's Doctor hadn't wanted her to travel in her condition, but Mac had been stubborn and she got it her way. She hadn't wanted to stay a minute longer in their house in San Diego, it was too suffocating and it held too many memories of the last year. A year which Mac wished that she could change into something more positive, but also a year that she eventually would have to come to terms with.

Harm had left Mac in Belleville, with a neighbour's promise to check in on his wife at least once a day, and gone back to San Diego to arrange their move. He shipped what they would be needing and then he packed up his office. His boss provided Harm with what he needed to keep in touch with the office, mostly electronic equipment. As Harm was about to leave the office, the day before he would travel to Belleville, his boss had told Harm to make work his second priority and come back in three months ready to do good work. After all, he was needed at the office. Harm thanked Mr. Jefferson for helping him and promised to do what he could from Belleville.

Like that, Harm and Mac's healing process would begin.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harm and Mac's house

Belleville, Pennsylvania

Harm was in his home office, it was a bedroom that he now used for his work, when he heard the front door swing shut. Mac was back from her daily walk. Harm had been in Belleville for a week now and he could already see the change in her. She didn't speak much, but her skin colour had improved and her daily walk expanded every day. Today she had been outside for about two hours and Harm was just about to send out a search party when he heard the door.

He met her in his grandmother's old fashioned kitchen, emptying a basket.

"What's that?"

Mac turned towards him. "Meredith sent us some home made cookies and bread."

Harm smiled. "It smells amazing." He stepped closer to the basket and sniffed. "Chocolate?"

Mac nodded. "They taste amazing. That's actually why I'm so late today, Meredith saw me walking by and she offered me coffee and cookies. Did you know that her youngest son is in the Navy? He's a Midshipman on board the USS Sea Hawk. Anyway, have you noticed how nice country people are? And this place, it's so amazingly beautiful." Mac knew she was talking a lot, but it actually felt good to speak. She had barely used her voice lately, but during her conversation with Meredith she realised that it was good to talk even though the subject wasn't important. "I was thinking that maybe I should try to bake cookies myself one of these days."

Harm's smile widened. "You're going to bake?"

Mac nodded again. "I better do something of use while I'm on my leave, and I figure since we're far away from civilization, I might as well pretend that I can bake."

Harm laughed out loud. "This place is not that small. There are people living around here, you know."

Mac chuckled. "But it's not exactly San Diego, is it?"

"No it's not." Harm agreed. He sobered up and studied her. "You look better."

"I feel better." Mac looked away shyly. "I guess this place has some magic."

"It always felt that way when I was a kid. My grandma always said that this place could take away all the pain and heal wounds. I guess she was right." Harm got a sad look on his face as he remembered his grandmother.

"Did you get any work done?" Mac decided to change the subject, she wasn't in a place where she could keep up a conversation she knew would lead to one or both of them crying. She needed time before she could fall apart.

"I did." Harm shrugged off his sadness. "I finally made the fax machine work, and managed to send over some contracts I've been working on for some of my clients."

"I'm glad you managed to join me here, Harm. I really am." She kissed his cheek as she walked past him. "I'm going to take a shower."

Harm watched her go. "I'm glad too." He whispered to the empty room.

How was Harm feeling at the moment?

Better than a week ago.

A lot worse than on his wedding day.

All in all, he was dealing with his sorrows. But it would take time.

Two days later they had their first fight since their arrival in Belleville.

Mac came walking into Harm's home office without knocking. Harm had just hung up the pone and faced her with surprise. She was angry.

"Did you know about Sturgis and Varese's baby being born?"

Harm swallowed hard. "Sturgis called me right after he was born."

"And you didn't tell me?" Mac crossed her arms over her chest. "What, you think I wouldn't be able to handle it?"

"I just didn't want you to feel bad." Harm defended himself, but even to his own ears it sounded stupid.

Mac snorted. "It's better that I hear it from Varese, thanking me for the flowers we sent? I didn't know about any flowers. Hell, I didn't even know about the baby being born."

Harm stood. "I'm sorry, Mac. I just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me!" Mac spat out before she turned and left the room.

Fifteen minutes later, after giving Mac time to cool off, Harm found her outside on the porch swing.

"I'm really sorry, Mac. I was trying to protect you, but I realise that I shouldn't have."

"Since when did I need anyone's protection?" She mumbled.

Harm chuckled and sat down by her side. "You usually don't." He sobered up. "I'm sorry and I promise to never protect you again."

"You're lying. You just can't help yourself, you have to protect everyone." Mac turned her head to look at him. "Don't ever change that."

Harm was confused. "First you say one thing, then you say something else. It's very confusing."

Mac laughed softly. "What I mean is that you shouldn't change who you are, you're too good. But you shouldn't keep information from me just to protect me, I can handle it."

Harm nodded. "I know that you can handle it, but with the pregnancy and you almost dying I guess I'm worried that you'll fall apart on me. I know that it's selfish of me, but I really need you to be strong, or I'll fall apart too. I can say without a doubt that waiting while you were in surgery was the worst experience of my life, but I held it together because I knew that you would survive. It's who you are."

Mac nodded. "I guess I am a survivor, but so are you. Life always seem to throw difficulties in our direction, but we always stand strong. We'll get through this as well."

"Some days I just want to forget about the world and stay in bed all day, but then I see you get up and I think that if you can so can I." Harm rubbed a hand over his face. "I guess I've been a little depressed."

"We both have been." Mac reached for his hand. "And it's mostly my fault. We should have stopped when you asked me to, but I was too stubborn to let go of my dream of having a baby. I messed up our relationship and I almost died."

"We both messed up, and maybe if I had been more supportive instead of closing up, we wouldn't have fought as much." Harm put his arm around Mac and pulled her close. "We need to do better."

Mac relaxed against him. "We really do."

Like that, a fight led to real honesty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

San Diego

Mac and Harm's house

They were back in San Diego. Mac had been to see her Doctor, who was pleased with her recovery. Mac was relieved, she had been warned about the possibility of feeling tired and worn for a long time after her surgery, but she had recovered faster than the Doctor had expected. Now she would slowly be able to go back to the work out schedule she had been used to before her surgery. It would take time to rebuild her muscles and gain the strength she'd lost during her recovery, but she was eager to get started.

Harm was at the office working on a murder case. He had been chosen to defend one of his firms clients based on his expertise as a lawyer in the Navy. His client was a Navy Captain accused of murdering a fellow officer and Harm had been very exited about getting back into a Military Court, even if he wouldn't be in uniform.

Mac looked around the house and she felt all the previous months of struggle and harsh words float back to her. They had been at each other's throats about continuing or ending their attempts at creating a baby together. Why had she been so stubborn? She could have saved them so much anger and hurt by just giving up on her dream of carrying a baby. Harm had argued that they would be just as happy adopting, but she had refused. It was money thrown out the window and even more importantly, it was happiness turned into frustration and hurting words.

Mac left the house and started walking down the street. She couldn't stay there. She had to get away from it all.

Trish and Frank's house

La Jolla, California

An hour later she was in the safe surroundings of her parents in law's living room, sipping on her coffee.

"I'm so happy to see you, Mac." Trish sat down on the couch beside Mac. "What did the Doctor say?"

"Just that I've recovered well and that it's okay for me to slowly get back into my work out schedule again." Mac stared at a picture of her and Harm having a water fight in the Burnett's pool. The picture was taken about a year ago, a day that Mac remembered as a happy one.

Trish noticed her stare. "It's a nice picture."

Mac nodded. "It is."

"How's the farm?" Trish put her mug on the table and leaned back on the couch. "It must be wonderful with summer just around the corner?"

Mac lit up. "It really is. I've been going for long walks, it's just something special about that place, the town, everything."

Trish laughed softly. "Small town charm. I remember the first time I visited, actually my first time in any small town, it took my breath away. Just to see how nice people were, the way they cared about each other. You don't see that around here."

"It's different, that's for sure." Mac agreed.

"It's been too long since I visited." Trish looked thoughtful. "Well, if you don't count the funeral."

"You and Frank should find the time to visit. We'll be there at least until summer is over." Mac hesitated. "I don't know weather or not I'll be able to go back to that house."

Trish knew that Mac was talking about her and Harm's house. During their difficult time Trish had been a big support for both her son and his wife, making her the only person to know exactly what a hard time they had been through. "I can understand that." Trish touched Mac's arm lightly. "Just give it time."

"Yeah, I guess." Mac gave Trish a sad smile. "I just wish I'd listened to Harm sooner. Everything would be different now."

"Don't blame yourself for all that's gone wrong. My son could have been more supportive, he told me that himself. You both made mistakes, but that doesn't mean that they can't be made right." Trish smiled. "Just don't give up on each other."

Mac couldn't hep but to laugh a little by her mother in laws warning tone. "Yes, ma'am."

Trish laughed as well. "Now, how about I start making dinner. You call Harm and tell him to come straight here after work." Trish stood. "Frank will be home in an hour, so I'll have dinner ready for then. Tell Harm not to be late."

Mac watched Trish disappear in the direction of the kitchen. She smiled as she picked up her cellphone to call Harm. How had she been so lucky as to get such a wonderful mother in law?

Trish Burnett

A strong woman.

Incredibly nice and always ready to help.

There were few people Mac loved and respected more than her mother in law.

Later that night

Trish and Frank's house

Harm stepped out on the patio and saw Mac leaning against the railing, looking over the ocean. He studied her for a moment; she looked more at ease now then when he left her at the house after her Doctor's appointment. When he thought about it she had looked hesitant to even enter their house as they arrived late the night before. He should have been more considerate and talked to his mother about them staying at their house while they were in town.

Harm stepped up beside Mac. "Nice night for a walk on the beach."

Mac smiled teasingly. "Is that your way of asking me to walk with you?"

Harm nodded and with a little smile he answered. "Yes."

"Okay, let's walk." She agreed.

Harm reached for her hand. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Mac was surprised that he'd ask her, but at the same time they hadn't been physically close in a long time and maybe he just didn't want to do something she didn't want to.

They walked in silence for a while, but then Mac decided that they had been too silent for too long. "You never told me how a Captain in the Navy could afford to be a client in your firm."

"A very generous trust fond, and he's a friend of my boss." Harm responded with a small smile. "Are you suggesting that I'm working at a snobby place?"

Mac laughed softly. "Not at all, I just know how much it costs to be represented by you people and I know how much a Captain's pay is..."

Harm laughed. "The math doesn't add up. I know."

Mac stopped and looked over the water. "When is the trial?"

Harm stopped as well. "In a week." He hesitated. "And I'll have to go to D.C."

Mac nodded. "I figured as much. The witnesses are all there, it would make no sense to ship everyone here."

"Do you want to come?"

"No, I think I'll go back to the farm." Mac started walking again.

"Okay, I just thought you might want to spend some time with Harriet and the kids."

"We can take a trip later in the summer or invite them to the farm. I just want to get in shape right now, and I think the farm is the best place for that."

"You're right." Harm agreed.

Later

Mac and Harm's bedroom

Mac had finished brushing her teeth and walked into the bedroom. "Thanks for agreeing to stay here, Harm."

Harm put down the book he had been reading. "I should have thought about it before."

"I know it's silly, but that house just brings everything back." Mac walked closer to the bed.

"It's not silly." Harm reassured.

Mac started removing her clothes. "It feels silly."

"It's not." Harm studied Mac's skinny body as she removed her clothes and stood before him in her underwear. It was the first time in a long time that he had seen her like that. "Have you gained weight at all?"

"I don't think so." She reached for her pyjama. "I must look awful."

Harm hurried to get off the bed. "No, you look beautiful." He stepped closer to her. "You always do."

Mac swallowed hard. "I don't feel very attractive at the moment."

Harm touched her face. "I love you."

Mac leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too."

Harm smiled. "Why do I feel like we just made a huge step."

"Because we just did." She kissed him again, this time deeper.

Harm responded, but ended the kiss before it went too far. "I know you're healthy enough for us to make love, but are you ready." He searched her eyes.

She nodded. "I really am."

That was enough for Harm. He found her mouth again, leading her to the bed. They made progress that night; every touch as healing as any words could ever be. It was a promise for the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Belleville, Pennsylvania

A month after their move from San Diego

Mac was running down the path towards the creek behind the house, it was a week after her return from San Diego and she had been running a little longer every day. The first few days her muscles had been sore and she had felt pain every time she moved around, but as the days went by and she continued with her small runs she was starting to feel better than in a long time.

Harm was in D.C, in the middle of the murder trial. He called every night to see how she was doing and to tell her how much he missed her. Mac missed him terrible and she appreciated that he took the time to call even though he was really busy.

As Mac neared Harm's old tree house she saw a boy, maybe six or seven years at age, climbing on the wooden ladder that led to the tree house. She knew the ladder was old and not very safe to climb on so she called out to the boy.

"Hey kid, get down from there!"

The kid hurried to climb down and stood by the tree, his lips shaking, when Mac arrived by his side.

"What's your name?" Mac gave the boy a reassuring smile.

The boy relaxed a little. "I'm Max."

Mac offered her hand to Max. "Hi Max, I'm Mac. I didn't mean to yell, but you shouldn't be climbing on that old ladder, it's not safe."

Max shook Mac's hand, now reassured that she wasn't dangerous. "Nice to meet you, Mac."

"Nice to meet you too. How old are you?"

"I'm seven."

Mac looked around. "Where do you live?"

"There." The boy pointed towards a farm on the other side of the creek.

Mac turned back to the boy. "Are you allowed to walk this far away from your home?"

Max offered a innocent smile. "Not really."

Mac laughed softly. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Mac followed him over the bridge crossing the river and towards the farm on the other side.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." Max asked as they walked.

"I'm from San Diego, but my husband inherited his grandmother's farm when she died, so we're living there at the moment." Mac explained.

"Do you mean grandma Sarah's farm?" Max turned, looked across the river and pointed to grandma Sarah's farm.

"Yes, that's the place. Did you know her?" Mac asked.

"I used to visit her with my mom. She gave me cookies." Max laughed. "And she gave me candy too, but you can't tell my parent's about it."

Mac chuckled. "I promise not to tell."

They reached the farm and an angry man, about Harm's age came walking towards them.

"Where have you been kid? You know you're not allowed to walk away from the farm on your own." The man barked.

"See you, Mac." Max angrily walked away from Mac and the man who obviously was his dad.

"I'm sorry, I usually don't yell like that, but lately it's been hard to keep track on him." He offered his hand. "I'm Henry Jacobs."

"Sarah Mackenzie." Mac offered her hand. "Just call me Mac."

"Call me Henry. You are Harmon Rabb's wife, right? I saw you at Sarah's funeral."

Mac nodded. "That's right. We live on the farm at the moment."

"I've been meaning to talk to Harm about taking care of some of Sarah's land, we had a verbal agreement while she was alive, but I was hoping to be able to still use that land." Henry made a movement towards his house. "Maybe I could offer you something to drink?"

"That's okay, sir, I'm going to continue my run. I just wanted to make sure that Max got home safely."

"I'm glad you did, thank you." Henry gave her a smile. "Hopefully he'll stop his adventures soon. Lately he's been going on he's own little trips."

Mac smiled back. "Take care." She turned to leave, but turned back to the man after a few steps. "Harm is away right now, but come by the farm over next weekend and I'm sure you'll be able to agree on the use of the land."

Henry nodded. "I will, thank you."

The next morning

Mac and Harm's bedroom

Mac woke up by her cellphone vibrating on the floor close to the bed. She reached for it and saw Harm's name across the screen.

"Good morning."

"Morning beautiful." Mac could just picture the smile on Harm's face. "I'm sorry I didn't call last night, I got home so late that I didn't want to disturb you if you'd fallen asleep."

"That okay, you're calling now. How are you?"

"My head hurts and I need to get up and interview a witness for my trial. It could have been better."

"Why do you need to prepare a witness on a Sunday?" Mac decided that she had asked the wrong question and asked a new one before Harm could answer the first. "Why does you head hurt?"

"General Cresswell wanted to buy me a beer last night, it ended up a little more than one beer. I guess I'm not used to it and I ended up with a headache."

"Poor thing."

"You should have been here to look after me and it wouldn't have happened."

Mac chuckled lightly. "Aren't you old enough to make your own decisions?"

"One would think so, but apparently I'm not."

They both laughed.

Mac looked over at the empty side of their bed and sobered up. "When will you be home?"

"Sometime next weekend. Do you miss me?"

"Yes." Mac admitted.

"I miss you too."

They fell into silence.

Mac decided to shake off her longing for him. "I was thinking that maybe we could fix up your old tree house down by the river."

"Why?" Mac could hear his confusion.

"There's a kid that would like to play in it."

"What kid?"

"Max, he lives on the farm across the river."

"Yeah, his father is using some of my grandma's land. And his mother used to look after grandma, made sure she was fine and to drive her to the store. It's actually a little sad, because she has cancer."

"Max mother?"

"Yes, in the brain I think. She's been really sick too, but as far as I know the treatment has been successful so far. She might make it through."

"That's good. Poor kid, no wonder he's walking around on his own."

"They have more kids, a girl and a boy, but they're older. I used to play with Henry when I was a kid, we usually grab a beer whenever I'm in town too."

Mac heard a knock on the door downstairs. "Listen Harm, I've got to go. Someone's at the door."

"Okay. We'll see what we can do about the tree house when I get back. I'll call tonight. I love you."

"I love you too."

They hung up and Mac hurried downstairs to see who was at the door.

She came face to face with Max when she opened the door..

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see what you were up to."

Mac stepped aside. "Come on in. I actually just woke up."

"But it's after nine, I've been up since seven." Max walked inside.

Mac had to smile. "Well, I usually get up at 0500, but I'm sort of on vacation, so I've been sleeping in a little."

"Why do you say it like that? 0500?" Max wondered.

"It's just the way we do it in the military." Mac explained. "I'm a Colonel in the Marine Corps."

"Have you ever shot anyone?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been shot?"

"Yes."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, it does."

After a million questions, a phone call to Max father and some more questions Mac had made them breakfast.

"Let's eat and then I'll change into my running gear and I'll walk you home." Mac put a plate down in front of Max.

"Can't I stay here?" Max wondered as he chewed.

"For a little while, but then I have to take you home so that I can go for my run."

"I can run with you." Max said

Mac laughed. "I'm not sure that you could keep up."

Max was offended. "I'm a fast runner."

"I bet you are, but my feet are a lot longer than yours." She smiled. "I'd have to walk for you to keep up with me."

"Okay, but still I can stay here until you come back and we can hang out."

"I'll tell you what. We'll meet by the tree house after lunch and we'll figure out how to make it safe. When Harm gets home, we'll make him do the work."

Max lit up. "Really, I can help?"

"Sure, you should probably decide what it's going to look like since it'll be your tree house."

"Cool, Mac. You are really cool." Max couldn't have been happier.

"I think you are the cool one, Max."

Max nodded. "I guess I am pretty cool."

They both laughed and like that a new friendship was born.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Four days later

Belleville, Pennsylvania

Mac and Max were sitting by the kitchen table playing a card game when the front door opened.

"Honey, I'm home."

Mac's face lit up into a huge smile as Harm walked into the kitchen. She got up and walked to meet him.

"I'm so happy you're home." She hugged him close and leaned in for a kiss.

"It's so good to see you, Mac." Harm released her and looked over to the kitchen table. "Who's winning?"

"I am." Max declared.

Harm laughed. "You must be, Max?" He walked over to the boy and offered his hand. "Maybe you remember me?"

"I think I've seen you before. And grandma Sarah used to tell me about when you crashed your bicycle in the river."

Harm laughed. "I bet she did."

Mac gave Harm a questioning look.

"I decided to see if I could jump over the river if I had enough speed down the hill. I was ten or eleven I think." Harm answered her unanswered question.

Mac laughed. "You were trouble already at that age? No wonder you get into so much trouble now."

Harm gave her a wink and kissed her cheek. "I'll go change and we'll check out that tree house."

Max jumped off the chair. "Cool."

Later that night

Mac and Harm's bedroom

Mac stretched. It was nice to have her husband back in bed with her.

"Here's your water." Harm held a bottle towards her.

"Thanks." She grabbed the bottle and sat up.

Harm slipped into bed. "It's good to be home."

Mac sipped her water. "It's good to have you here." She put the water bottle on the floor and lay down.

"You look better now." Harm reached for her hand and kissed it.

"I feel better too. This morning I ran two miles. It's the longest since before..." She hesitated. "Before the surgery."

"You're not overdoing it? I don't want you to get hurt." Harm pulled her close. "Are you getting enough food and sleep? You're still very skinny."

Mac ignored the need to yell at him for being too protective. "Yes, I eat and sleep enough."

Harm laughed. "You so want to tell me to go to hell."

"I was trying to ignore it." Mac kissed his cheek. "It would be rude to ask you to go to hell your first day back. But yeah."

"I knew it." He snuggled down in bed and pulled her closer. "Let's get some sleep, we have work to do tomorrow."

"Yeah, we do. Good night."

"Night."

Two days later

By the tree house

Harm had just finished up with the new tree house, and was now studying his work. It had been a success; the old tree house now looked like new.

"The house looks great, Harm."

Harm turned. "It sure does, Max."

"Can I climb it?" Max looked eager.

Harm smiled. "Absolutely."

Max started climbing and soon he was up in the tree house. "This is so cool, Harm"

Harm laughed softly.

"Looks like you've made someone really happy."

Harm turned and saw Mac's smiling face. "He sure seems happy."

"I'm glad you got to do this. It's not your own son, but at least you've been able to experience how it's like." Mac reached for his hand.

"I'm sorry that we don't have our own kid, but I'm still the luckiest guy alive." He kissed her. "That will never change."

"I should have realised it before." She kissed him. "You are a great guy Harmon Rabb Junior."

Harm smiled. "I try."

"You succeed." Mac kissed him again. "Now old man, let's check out this new tree house you've made." Mac let him go and started climbing the steps. "Are you coming?"

Harm laughed. "I'm right behind you, Sweet thing."

The next day

The Jacobs farm

Henry finished signing the contact and gave the pen back to Harm.

"That's it, you now have all access to the land for the next twenty years." Harm offered his hand.

Henry shook it. "I'm glad we could work this out, Harm. That land is important to this farm."

"I'm just glad someone will take care of it." Harm reassured.

Mac and Max came to join them. "Have you guys signed the papers?" Mac asked as she sat down beside Harm.

"Yes, it's all signed." Harm smiled. "We won't have to worry about buying a tractor any time soon"

"I would have liked to see you out on the fields, being a farmer." Mac teased.

Harm laughed. "I think I'll stick to my day job."

"That's probably wise." Mac agreed.

"Daddy, can I go see Mommy?" Max wanted to know.

Henry nodded. "But if she's asleep you don't wake her up."

"Okay." Max hurried into the house.

"How is your wife?" Mac asked carefully.

"Better this week, but she has another round of chemotherapy next week and she gets so sick after the treatment. It's hard to stand by and watch." Henry swallowed hard. "It's worse for the kids though."

"How are your other two kids handling it?" Harm asked.

"Ken is quiet most of the time, he's helping me around the farm and taking more responsibility around the house. Andrea is acting out lately; she's always late, she's barricaded inside her room when she's home and she's not talking to me."

"How old are they?" Harm asked.

"Ken will be eighteen next month and Andrea is fifteen." Henry said.

"It's a difficult age." Mac said.

"Yes, and Andrea needs her mom more than ever." Henry said.

Mac reached for Harm's hand, thankful that they were both okay and together. "Let us know if there's anything we can do to help." She said to Henry.

"I appreciate that." Henry said.

Ten minutes later Mac and Harm were walking hand in hand back to their own house.

"I have to go to San Diego after the weekend." Harm said.

"For how long?" Mac wanted to know. She was dreading being away from him.

"I'm not sure yet. Do you want to come?" He wondered.

Mac hesitated. "I don't know."

"Mac, if you want to stay here you can. It was just a question." Harm lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I know you don't like staying at our house, but we could stay with my parent's."

"I know." Mac said quietly.

Harm studied her as they walked, she still looked fragile and skinny, but she was starting to heal physically. He was worried about her state of mind though and he wondered if she would ever want to move back into their house.

"How about if we sell the house?" He suggested.

Mac looked at him with surprise. "You love that house."

"It's just a house, Mac."

Mac didn't say anything, she just continued walking.

"We could find a new house. Closer to the beach maybe?" He suggested.

"I'd like to live near the beach." She agreed.

"So we'll sell then?"

Mac nodded. "Sure."

"I'll arrange it while I'm there." Harm said as they reached their house. "You don't have to worry about it."

"Okay." Mac let go of his hand as they entered the house. "Thanks, Harm."

Harm nodded. "No problem." He watched as Mac disappeared into the living room. "Hey, Mac." He followed her. "It's okay not to want to move back there."

Mac had sat down on the couch and opened the novel she was reading. "I know."

"I understand." Harm reassured.

"I know you do." Mac gave him a week smile. "I'm going to read for a while."

Harm walked over and kissed her head. "I'll be in my office."

Mac nodded. "Okay."

"I'll be down in a few hours and we'll make dinner." He said as he left her alone.

She watched him go, feeling better knowing that she didn't have to go back to their house. A part of her wondered if she really wanted to go back at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mac and Harm's house

San Diego, California

Harm thanked the movers and closed the door behind them. He walked into the living room and looked around. It was completely empty, as was the whole house.

"It's different."

Harm turned to his mother. "Yeah, it is. The cleaning agency will be here tomorrow, and after the weekend the realtor will start bringing potential buyers."

"I'll be here at 10.00 tomorrow to let them in, and I'll hand the key over to the realtor after they're done. You don't have to worry about anything more, just go home to your wife." Trish put her arm around her son's back. "She'll be glad to have you home again."

Harm smiled. "It's only been a few days, but I miss her."

"Frank and I can't wait to visit the farm again. Are you sure you and Mac want us there?" Trish asked.

"Of course, we look forward to your visit." Harm kissed his mother's cheek. "Thanks for your help, mom."

"Any time, darling." Trish smiled. "Now, I believe there's a meeting for you to be at, and then a plane waiting later tonight."

"You're right, I better get going. Mac's going to be surprised when I come home tomorrow morning." Harm let go of his mother.

Trish picked up her purse. "I'll wait for you outside."

Harm watched her go. He looked around one last time,before picking up his jacket and following his mother outside.

Belleville, Pennsylvania

Mac was out on her usual morning run. It was a beautiful day and she was really enjoying these early runs around the small town. She waved to Mrs Gardener as she passed her café, and the older woman smiled and waved back. Mac loved Mrs Gardener's small café, she usually visited a few times a week.

Mac slowed down as she neared Mr Jackson's local store. She could see the broken glass that surrounded the front door and Mr Jackson stood outside with Vern Patterson, the towns Chief of police.

Mac slowed down to a walk and stopped fully when she reached the men. "Morning guys, what's up?"

"Good morning Mrs Rabb." Mr Jackson said. The older man always called her Mrs Rabb, even though Mac had told him to call her Mac or Sarah many times.

"Good morning Mac." Vern offered a half smile. "Someone broke into Harry's store."

"And here I thought that crimes didn't happen in small towns." Mac turned to Mr Jackson. "What did they take?"

"Beer and smoke mostly. A few hundred dollars are missing." He pointed to the store. "They made a mess of the place too."

"I'm sorry. Let me know if you need help cleaning up." Mac offered.

"I appreciate that, but don't worry about me Mrs Rabb, you enjoy your run." Mr Jackson smiled. "I'm sure my wife will have this place organised in no time."

"I'll do what I can to find who did this, Harry." Vern gave them a nod. "Have a nice day."

Mac watched the Chief leave and she said goodbye to Mr Jackson and continued her run.

Twenty minutes later Mac reached their house and saw a familiar figure waiting on her. Max was sitting on their porch.

"Good morning." Mac said when she reached him. "You're here early."

"Morning." Max jumped to his feet. "My sister didn't come home last night. I woke up because my dad and my sister were fighting, so I got up and walked here.

"I'm sorry, Max. I'm sure your dad was just worried about Andrea, and that's why he was yelling." Mac smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure they'll be friends again soon."

"But she's always doing something she's not supposed to, and dad's always worried and then he's angry. I just wish Andrea was better so that my dad don't have to be mad all the time." Max said sadly.

"You just be a good boy so that your dad doesn't have to worry about you too. I'm sure everything will be fine again soon. Don't worry, Max." Mac bent down to Max lever. "Now what did I say about leaving your house without telling your mom or dad?"

"That I shouldn't do it." Max smiled. "But today I did tell my mom."

Mac smiled back. "That's good."

"Harm came home."

"He did?" Mac looked confused. "He's early."

"He decided to come a day early." Max smiled. "He's changing and then we're going fishing."

"Really?" Mac ruffled Max hair. "That sounds fun."

"Especially if we get fish." Max agreed.

"Come inside and have breakfast first." Mac opened the door. "You can't fish on an empty stomach."

Max followed her. "Are you going to come with us?"

"Sure." Mac said as they walked to the kitchen.

"Mac!" Harm yelled from upstairs.

"In the kitchen!" Mac yelled back.

Soon Harm walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Princess."

"You're home earlier than expected." Mac greeted him with a kiss. "How was San Diego?"

"Good. Mom says hello." Harm released her and opened the fridge. "Max and I are taking the boat out. Want to come?"

"We have to get a big fish." Max declared.

Mac smiled. "You guys arrange breakfast and I'll grab a quick shower." She gave Harm a quick kiss. "It's great to have you home."

"It's good to be home." Harm's smile widened. "And tonight Max and I will cook you an amazing dinner. Right Max?" He held a hand up towards Max.

"Right." Max hit Harm's hand in a high five. "We're having fish."

Mac laughed. "Sounds good." She hurried upstairs to shower. She didn't want to miss out on a day sitting in the boat relaxing while Harm and Max got tonight's dinner.

Later that night Mac walked back to their house after following Max home. She found Harm on the porch, he was sitting on the swing looking very thoughtful.

He smiled when he noticed her. "Hi."

"What are you doing?" Mac joined him on the swing.

"I was just thinking." He put his arm around her shoulder. "I had a wonderful day today."

Mac smiled. "Me too. And dinner was great."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Fishing for compliments, Rabb?" Mac teased.

Harm chuckled. "I like it when you compliment me, what's wrong with that?"

Mac stood and reached for his hand. "How about we go to bed, I can give you the welcome home you deserve and when we're done I'll compliment your performance."

Harm took her hand and stood. "How can I say no to that?"

An hour later, they lay cuddled together on the couch downstairs.

Harm started laughing suddenly.

"What?" Mac wanted to know.

"We never made it upstairs to our bed." Harm gave her a sexy grin.

Mac smiled shyly. "I guess I really missed you when you were away."

"Me or my body?" Harm teased.

Mac blushed and buried her head in his neck. "Both of you." She mumbled.

Harm wrapped his arms tighter around her body. "I missed you too, Princess." He kissed her head.

Mac lifted her head to look at him. "Have you noticed that I've gained a few pounds over the last few weeks?"

"I do notice that you're more curvy." Harm looked down her naked body and smiled widely. "Sexy."

Mac laughed. "You're something else."

"And don't you forget it, Princess." He assaulted her face with kisses, while Mac giggled. "I love, love, love, love you. I could just stay right here with you for the rest of my life."

Mac sobered up. "I'm considering it."

"What?" Harm pushed her away a little to be able to see her face properly.

"I've been thinking about resigning and live here." She sat up and reached for Harm's shirt. "I don't know if I want to go back." She stood and put the shirt on.

"You want to stay here?" Harm found his boxers from the floor and put it on before standing. "In Belleville?"

"I feel different here. I feel better." Mac shrugged. "I like how I feel when I'm here."

"Mac, we have a life waiting on us." Harm reminded her.

"I'm afraid we'll go back to the way it was before we moved here." Mac admitted.

Harm's heart broke and he pulled her into his arms. "Baby, I don't want you to be afraid". He kissed her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be sorry. I need you to tell me how you feel or I won't be able to help." He kissed her head again. "We'll figure it out together."

Mac nodded against his chest.

"Let's go to bed." Harm released his hold on her and took her hand. "We don't need to figure anything out tonight." He smiled reassuringly. "We still have time."

"I love you." Mac leaned in and kissed him softly. "So much."

"You have no idea, Mac." He tugged her hand. "Now, let's crawl into bed and get a good nights sleep."

Mac nodded and followed him, again wondering how she could ever have been so lucky as to be married to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

One week later

Rabb farm

Mac had just finished breakfast when Harm walked into the kitchen.

"The guest room is ready for our guests."

"Aren't you the most wonderful housewife." Mac teased.

"Hey, you shouldn't be mocking me like that. You might hurt my male pride." Harm warned just as teasingly. "Come to think of it, you should probably have prepared the guest room. I mean, you are the wife, and..."

"If I were you I'd be careful to finish that sentence." Mac warned with a little gleam in her eyes.

He ignored her warning. "How about you be a good wife and get me some food."

She just stared at him.

"Obviously I should stop kidding now." He gave her a sweet smile. "I love you."

"You better." She kissed him sweetly. "Now, I'm picking up Max and then we're going to do some grocery shopping."

"I have some phone calls to make. Mom and Frank will be here around 12.30."

"I know, and I'll be back by then." She gave him a sweet smile. "See you soon. I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I'll miss you."

"I'm sure you'll manage for an hour without me." She grabbed her purse. "Bye."

He watched her leave before he sat down to have some breakfast.

Outside the local store

A little later

Mac studied the boy in front of her. Max had been unusually quiet since Mac picked him up earlier, and now he didn't seem interested in the ice cream she'd bought him. He was sitting beside her on the bench, the ice cream dripping down his hand.

"Are you okay, Max?"

"I guess." The boy mumbled as he took a bite of his ice cream.

Mac wasn't convinced. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Chief Patterson came to see my dad yesterday. I wasn't suppose to listen, but they were talking about Andrea so I was curious. Chief Patterson said that she'd been running around with a gang, and that she'd been stealing from Mr Jackson's store." Max looked scared. "Is Andrea going to prison?"

"Oh Max, I doubt that." Mac put her hand on Max arm in a reassuring gesture. "Look, I'll have a talk with Chief Patterson and I'll see what I can find out."

"I don't want her to have to go to prison, Mac. She's not bad, she's just scared because our Momma's not well." Max gave up his ice cream and dumped it in the garbage bin by the bench. "And now my Dad's angry."

"You know that he's not angry with you, right?"

"I know. I just wish everything could be like before." Max said.

Twenty minutes later, after leaving Max with Mrs Gardener at her café, Mac walked into the local Police Station. She spotted Vern Patterson through the glass wall separating his office from the rest of the desks.

She knocked on his door. "Can I bother you for a moment?"

Vern looked up from his computer. "Mac, come on in." He stood and offered his hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid I'm butting my nose in where it doesn't belong." Mac offered a half teasing smile, before turning serious. "It's about Andrea Jacobs."

"I see." Vern rounded his desk and sat down in his chair. "Please, sit down."

Belleville's Chief of Police

Had served in the army for twenty years before he became chief.

Was past retirement age, but wouldn't retire until someone forced him.

Believed that if he had a chance to change something for the better, he had to give it his best try.

Mac sat down opposite Vern. "I know it's non of my business, but Max is afraid that his sister's going to prison, and I promised him I'd find out what was going on."

"Max is a good kid. Actually all the Jacobs kids are, or used to be at least." Vern leaned back in his chair. "I consider Henry a good friend and I'd hate to give him more to worry about, but Andrea needs to be dealt with now, or she'll be in big trouble. I haven't charged her with anything, but I know that the people she's running around with aren't good for her."

"Have you made any arrests?" Mac wondered.

"Yes, two boys, both eighteen. They've admitted to stealing from Mr Jackson. I know of at least four more that's probably involved too, but they are fourteen and fifteen so I've asked the parent's to take responsibility. I'd hate to see young people's lives messed up, so I always give them a chance to clean up."

"You're a good guy, Vern." Mac offered a warm smile as she stood. "I won't take up more of your time."

"Say hello to Harm from me." Vern stood.

"I will. Bye."

Harm and Mac's farm

After leaving Vern's office, Mac walked by Mrs Gardener's café to pick up Max, before they drove back to the farm.

"You want me to help you carry the groceries inside, Mac?" Max asked.

"Sure." Mac opened the trunk of the car. "You take this one." She handed the lightest grocery bag to him and took the two heaviest herself.

They walked inside the house and was met by a smiling Harm . "Hi, beautiful." He leaned in and kissed Mac before taking one of the grocery bags from her. "Hi, Max."

"Hey Harm." Max followed them to the kitchen. "I'm going to go play in the tree house. See you guys later." He put the grocery bag down.

"Bye Max." Harm and Mac said as the boy disappeared outside.

They put the groceries away before Harm put his arms around Mac and pulled her close.

"Is Max okay?" He wondered.

"He's worried about Andrea. She's been getting into some trouble." Mac wrinkled her forehead in thought. "I'm going to have a talk with her."

"Any serious trouble?"

"She's been running around with a couple of older guys. I don't think they have the best influence on her, and I'd hate to see her make a big mistake."

"Talking from experience, Marine?" Harm kissed her cheek.

"You know I am." Mac smiled sheepishly. "I wish I'd had someone who'd tell me that I was making a mistake when I was her age."

"Would you have listened back then?" Harm touched her cheek softly.

"I don't know, but it would have been nice to know that someone cared." She looked at him with warmth in her eyes. "Maybe it would have made a difference." She kissed him softly and released him. "Andrea is lucky, she's got a family that really care about her." She walked to the living room.

He followed her. "You're going to remind her of what she's got?"

Mac removed some books from the table and put them back on the shelf. "I'd like to see if I can get her to listen to me, and maybe it will make a difference."

"I know it will." He said with conviction.

She offered a grateful smile. "I think the house is ready for guests." She kissed him softly.

"I do too." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Twenty minutes later Mac walked towards the creek, and spotted someone up in the tree house. As she came closer she noticed that it wasn't Max, but his sister Andrea. Mac reached the ladder and climbed up.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, but didn't say anything.

"I was just walking over to your house to see you actually." Mac said as she sat down beside the girl.

"Why?" The girl continued to stare right in front of her, not meeting Mac's look.

"I thought maybe you'd want to talk about something?"

The girl snorted. "With you? Why would I do that?"

"Well, I used to be a teenage girl, with all the issues that goes with it, and because you and I both care about Max."

By the mentioning of her little brother, Andrea finally looked directly at Mac. "What about Max?"

"He's worried about you. He's young, and you have a responsibility to be there for him."

"I guess." Andrea turned her head to look away again.

Mac leaned back towards a wall to sit more comfortable. "My mother left me when I was fifteen. My dad was a mean alcoholic who made everyone around him miserable. I started drinking, partying and hanging with people who wasn't all that good for me."

Andrea was still staring right ahead, refusing to acknowledge Mac's presence.

"I think you're pretty angry, Andrea. It's not easy being fifteen, and the fact that your mother has cancer makes it all so much harder, doesn't it?"

There was still no response from the girl.

Mac waited a little. "You're lucky."

The girl finally turned. "How can you say that?"

"You have this great family, who really cares about you. I wish I had someone when I was your age."

Andrea looked thoughtful, then she stood. "I'm leaving now."

"Let me know if you ever need to talk, okay? I'm available for whatever you need." Mac said as the girl started climbing down the ladder.


	8. Chapter 8

The farm

Two weeks later

Mac had woken up early and gone for a walk. She loved the peace and quiet of the early morning. She'd walked for about an hour, and now she was standing on the bridge crossing the river, listening to the water running below her.

She'd spent most of the past week thinking about the future. At some point, while recovering and being at the farm, she'd started missing her uniform, and her work. She knew that she'd decided to go back to San Diego and resume her duties when her medical leave was over. She hadn't shared this with Harm yet, but she would when she got back to the house. It was time to start planning. They needed a house to live in. She regretted selling their old house, knowing that now she would have been happy moving back there. Sure, there were bad memories, but lately she'd started remembering all the good moments she'd shared with her husband there.

She'd been thinking about children too, mostly because she'd been able to see herself loving someone else's child the same way she would her own, thanks to Max. That little boy had made wonders on her. She'd decided that adoption was something she'd be willing to look into. She knew Harm wanted it, and if that was the only way for them to expand their family she wanted it too. Harm would be a great father, and she also knew that she could be a wonderful mother.

"Hi, Mac."

She was startled by the voice, but smiled when she saw who it was. "Hi, Andrea."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Andrea turned to leave.

"Don't go." She hurried to say. "You're not disturbing. I was just enjoying the morning."

Andrea had turned back to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Mac leaned towards the railing and studied the girl. "Is everything okay?"

"I've been thinking about what you said. About being angry, and about being lucky." Andrea looked down. "I'm angry because my mom's sick. It's not fair. And I know that I'm lucky, and I haven't really been acting the way I should." She looked up. "I apologized to my mom and dad, and to Mr Jackson. I wasn't inside the store, but I knew they were going to break in and I didn't tell anyone."

"I'm sure Mr Jackson appreciated that. And I guess your dad is pretty relieved that you didn't participate in the break inn?" Mac asked with a small smile.

"He was, but I've been grounded for two weeks. That's why I haven't talked to you sooner." Andrea lit up a little. "My mom's doing better. The tumor is gone."

Mac's smile widened. "That's great Andrea, I'm so happy for you and your family."

"I'm sorry your mom left you." Andrea said quietly.

Mac nodded. "Me too."

Andrea looked thoughtful for a moment. "But even though your parent's were crappy, you're pretty great."

Mac chuckled. "Thanks."

Andrea smiled. "I better go now."

"Me too. See you around." Mac turned to walk back to the house.

When she opened the door to the house she could smell bacon, and knew another great breakfast was in her future. Harm really had his mind on getting her fattened up.

"Good morning."

Harm stopped whistling and turned towards her. "Good morning. I hope you're hungry."

"I am." She walked closer to him and kissed him sweetly.

He smiled and turned back to the stove. "Did yo have a nice walk?"

"I did. I talked to Andrea." She sat down on a chair. "Mrs Jacobs tumor is gone."

"That's great." Harm walked over with a plate. "For you." He put the plate down in front of her.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Should we start looking for a house?"

Harm sat down beside her. "A house?"

"We sold ours remember? I'm going back to work in a few weeks, and we should probably start planning our move soon."

"So you've decided to go back then? I'm glad." He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll call the realtor."

She nodded. "And maybe we can look into adoption."

He reached for her hand, surprised that she wanted to discuss that with him. "Do you really want that?"

"I'd like to be a mom, and I know you want to be a dad." She stood and went to sit down on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you."

She put her forehead against his. "I love you too."

Three days late

San Diego, California

Harm looked around the house and wrinkled his nose. It wasn't quite what he'd imagined. He didn't like the kitchen, it was just too small. The living room was okay, but the upstairs bathroom and all the bedrooms needed so much work, he'd never get it done by himself.

After he'd called the realtor two days ago, he'd arrange for them to travel to San Diego for a few days to look at houses. This was the fourth one that day, and it would be the fourth he didn't want to buy.

"I don't like it."

He turned and saw Mac coming downstairs. "Me neither. Too much work needs to be done on it, and I don't like the kitchen."

"Are there more for us to look at?" Mac asked Miss Davidson, the realtor.

"Two more today, and four or five tomorrow. But since you don't like this one we can rule out at least three of them." She reached for her phone. "Let me make a call." Then she left the room.

"What if we don't find something we like?" Mac sat down on the stairs.

"We still have tomorrow, and if we don't find anything we can just postpone the trip back." Harm walked over to her and joined her on the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe we shouldn't have sold our house." Mac smiled sadly. "I miss that house."

"You don't miss the house, you miss the bathroom. And your big walk-in closet." Harm teased.

"And you loved that kitchen." Mac put her head on his shoulder.

They both turned when they heard steps on the living room floor. "Okay, I wasn't going to suggest this unless I absolutely had to, but the house you sold are on the marked again."

"Our house!" Harm and Mac both asked.

"The man who bought it died in a car crash, and the wife wants to sell it. There was something about not getting insurance money, and she needs money quickly. It's way below the price you got for it, so it would be a bargain. I'm going to let you think about it, and we can talk tomorrow, okay?"

Harm reached for Mac's hand and they both stood. "We'll call you tomorrow then."

Later that night, Trish found her daughter in law out on the patio of their house. She noticed the thoughtful expression on the younger woman's face and smiled warmly. Over the years she had come to respect Harm's partner and best friend very much. She'd instantly fallen for the tall, intelligent brunette Harm had introduced years ago.

Over the years Trish had known that there was more than friendship in the air between her son and Mac, but never would she have guessed that it would have taken them nine years to figure it out.

Since their move to San Diego Trish had come to love her daughter in law as a mother would love a real daughter. And somehow Mac had found in Trish someone she could trust, and someone to share her inner demons with.

"If you and Harm doesn't find a house, our house is big enough for two more people."

Mac smiled when she noticed Trish. "Some Marine I am, letting you sneak up on me like that."

"You looked like you were deep in thought, Mac. And I assume you weren't expecting to be attacked out here. It's not exactly enemy territory." Trish sat down on a chair, and studied the woman in front of her. "Have you made any big decisions?"

Well..." Mac walked over to Trish and sat down. "I'm thinking that it was silly to sell the house."

"So you're buying it back then?" Trish assumed. "It did feel like a rushed decision to sell."

"I was too focused on the bad memories, I forgot to think about all the good ones." Mac smiled. "I guess I wasn't thinking very clearly."

Trish reached out and patted Mac's hand. "Well, I'm glad you decided to stay at the farm. All that country air has been good for you."

"I'm going to miss that place." Mac's smile widened. "But I'm really looking forwards to putting on the uniform again."

"You just wanna order people around again."

Trish and Mac both turned and saw Harm approach them.

Mac rolled her eyes. "Do you know how you can tell when your date with a fighter pilot is half over? He says; but enough about me... Wanna hear about my plane."

Harm leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Funny, Mac."

"I'm a funny girl." She said and reached for his hand.

"Let's go for a walk." He tugged her hand, wanting her to stand.

"I'm going to go to bed. You kids have fun." Trish stood. "Good night."

"Good night mom." Harm said.

Mac stood as well. "Good night Trish."

"So, do you think we should buy our house back?" Harm tugged on Mac's hand again to make her follow him.

She willingly walked with him down the stairs and towards the beach. "Yes, I would love to get our house back. At some point I started thinking about all the good memories."

Harm smiled warmly. "We've done a lot of work on the house together. It's a product of our great team work."

"Yeah, it was fun when we first moved in there and the bathroom was smaller then the one I had in D.C." She joked.

"It's a pretty great, nice sized bathroom now though, huh?" He laughed a little, feeling very light and happy. "I'll call the realtor tomorrow."

They continued their walk in silence, until Mac suddenly stopped.

"What's up?" Harm stopped as well.

"I just..." She smiled towards him. "I feel really lucky. I know we've been through some rough things, but I really feel like we've come out of it stronger."

"I agree." He pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, Mac."

"I love you too, Harm." She relaxed into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks later

Harm walked into the living room with a big smile on his face. He'd just been talking with his mother, and she'd informed him that all the stuff they'd kept in storage had been moved back into the house. Trish had described the house as a chaotic mess and suggested that she'd find some order in it before they arrived the next day. Harm had told his mother to go home and relax, she'd done enough for them as it was, and that Mac and he would take care of everything when they arrived.

"Our stuff has been moved, and complete chaos is waiting for us tomorrow."

Mac shut the book she'd been reading and put it on the table. "I hope my uniform fits."

"We have a house full of stuff, placed in no particular order waiting for us tomorrow night and you're worried about your uniform?" He sat down beside her.

"Yes." She stood. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have plans." She leaned down and kissed him. "See you later."

He reached for her hand before she could get away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Max. We're going into town to have some ice cream."

"I thought we invited him for dinner tonight?" Harm stood and wrapped his arms around Mac. "Ice cream before dinner..?

Mac laughed softly. "You can come if you want to?"

"I'm making dinner." He kissed her sweetly. "Besides, I like my dessert after dinner."

"Well, in that case you'll get dessert after I walk Max home." She gave him a sexy smile and a kiss. "See you soon."

Max licked his ice cream. He looked over to where Mac stood talking to Chief Patterson, and remembered that this would be the last ice cream he shared with Mac in a long time. He was really going to miss Harm and Mac when they left the next day.

Mac said goodbye to Vern and walked over to Max. "How's the ice cream?"

"Not bad." Max shrugged. "I wish I chose chocolate instead."

"Well, today you can have chocolate too." Mac sat down opposite Max with her own ice cream. "Finish that one, and if you still want chocolate I'll buy it for you."

"Okay." Max looked thoughtful. "Are you happy about going back to San Diego?"

Mac hesitated. "Well, I miss my work. I love this place though, and I'll come back soon."

"Do you have to go?" Max looked like he was about to cry. "I don't want to you to leave."

"Oh, Max. I'm going to miss you too." She smiled warmly. "I promise to call you often."

"So you won't forget about me?" Max asked.

"No, never." Mac promised.

Max nodded. "Okay."

They finished their ice creams, and then Mac took Max home where Harm had made them dinner. It was the perfect last night at the farm.

Three months later Mac parked her car in the driveway of their house in San Diego and hurried inside. She opened the front door and yelled out Harm's name.

"Office." She could hear his voice from upstairs.

She kicked her shoes off and ran upstairs.

"You're home early?" Harm questioned with a smile. "Is everything okay? You had a Doctor's appointment today..." He stood when he saw the tears that ran down her face. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." She wiped away the fallen tears, but new ones replaced them.

"What?" Harm sat down again. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated. "Two months."

He stared at her. "Are you okay? What did the Doctor say? Is this going to be okay?"

"He's treating it as a high risk pregnancy, but he said that I'm healthy and the baby is healthy..."

"You're pregnant!" Harm started laughing. "I can't believe this." He stood abruptly. "This is a miracle."

Mac nodded. "I can't stop crying."

Harm pulled her into his arms. "Then don't." He felt his own eyes water. "I'm crying too."

One year later they were back at the farm with their son Ethan. As Harm watched Mac put Ethan down for the night, and listening to her humming as she fed their little miracle he could hear the words spoken by his grandma so many years ago; "This place can take away all pain, and heal wounds. Don't you forget that, Harm."

Harm smiled. "You were right grandma." He whispered as he walked towards his wife and son.

The End


End file.
